


8elonging

by milfexpertsbians



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cherish Vriska, F/F, Female Reader, Grinding, Mind Control, Morosexuality, Oral Sex, Other, Pure lesbian indulgence, Slob Terezi, Slob Vriska, Threesome - F/F/F, Unspecified Reader Genitals, Vriska bullies you, Xeno, Xenophilia, i am so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfexpertsbians/pseuds/milfexpertsbians





	8elonging

The bells ring out class after class and you shift from hallway to hallway, just following your duties. It feels like you've been on autopilot for as long as you remember - and it doesn't seem like that's going to change until you're done with school. Thankfully, you're almost there! You've managed to get through the years fairly unscathed. Sure, with little social engagement and slightly overachieve-ish grades, but regardless in one piece.

Your life is comfortable and complacent for now, but there's just one little thing bugging you, keeping your mind wobbly almost every day. And it's not the usual crush, but one rather intimidating troll girl you're taking classes with. 

Her name is Vriska, and well, she's been sort of mean to you (as the more temperamental and privileged trolls tend to be - you figured out she's upper class from her taste in grim blues a long time ago), but the point is, she's so fucking hot holy fucking shit. You are such a lesbian for her janky, edgy style of dressing and her butch bitchness. Moreover, you're a bit of a xenophile and her perfectly ash-gray skin, gorgeous horns and intense baggy eyes fire you up like nothing else could. Not to even mention the tentacle that's definitely sheathed in her crotch~

You're not gonna lie to yourself, you've rubbed off thinking about her at home in the past. Several times,

Oh, you were thinking about her again. Fuck.

This Wednesday is pacing up to be another boring, samey day of school, only rarely interspersed by something interesting happening. You've gotten so into the pace of trying to study in the last moment for your next class that you didn't even realize She's standing right behind you.

"Hey, shithead."

You jump up from sinking your nose right into your textbook and turn to face her, not daring look her in the eyes. Something is cutting your voice out , it feels like you're speaking so meekly with a rock in your throat.

"oh hi"  
"You scared of me or what?"  
"oh sorry i was just so focused on..."  
"Shut up 8itch, I just needed your pen."

She grabs it straight out of your hand and immediately starts writing something unparseable down on a piece of paper she pressed down on the wall. You're not sure if it's her handwriting, or is whether she's just writing in Alternian.

You pretend not to be phased and anxiously continue reading, waiting on her to give it back to you, but she just isn't stopping. The only other troll in your class scoffs audibly at whatever she's writing and you take that as a sign.

The sterile odor of the school hall and the chattering around you surrounds you while waiting for her to finish whatever she's writing. By the time she's scribbled down her last note, class has already started and you're completely on edge. She slides the piece of paper she'll probably use to cheat into her jacket (God, her *fucking* jacket) and rushes off to the classroom. 

You ask her to give you the pen back and she flips you off, not even looking back. 

Yes, she's genuinely awful, but you can't feel mad at her. Truth be told, you can't even speak up against her. Who knows what sort of pheromones or mind control or whatever she's using on you. 

Or maybe you're just really really really really really attracted to her. Snrk.

The days move along as usual, and you only occasionally come in contact with her. Most of the time it's just her jabbing a somewhat pointless insult at you when you're even slightly in her way, sometimes culminating in her pushing you away. You haven't even given it much thought recently, it's something that you get used to. She bullies you a little bit, you ignore her, and you don't concern yourself with it until she does it again. Simple as that. Sure, you still have a crush on her, but it's not like it could seriously amount to anything. 

Vriska isn't the type of person you could simply *ask out*, you imagine, nor did you expect her to be interested in you. If anything, she's an utter asshole and would probably use you coming forward about your feelings to mock you even more. But what if this is just how she flirts with you? It's obviously the wrong way to go about it, but maybe it's just how trolls do it. That'd be "kismesis", right? Oh god. This is just a stupid crush. 

You've been thinking about this intensely for quite some time now and it's never letting you go. Not for a moment.

And so, every time your cerulean bully roughly pushes you through a doorway or calls you a "dum8ass 8itch" or something to that effect, you shudder and fall back into the endless, tempting contemplation. Unfortunately, as long as she doesn't initiate anything or just disappear out of your life, things will stay basically the same.

A couple of months have passed since the pen incident, and you've practically forgotten it by now, drowned out in a sea of similar ones.

You've just arrived to school when you notice Vriska patiently eyeing you the whole time, something seemingly out of character for her, considering how superior and careless she acts towards you usually. Is she judging you? Waiting for the right moment to make you the butt of some mean joke of hers? Her eyes trail you around the halls, into the classroom, during class, and you swear she may have even winked at some point. Or maybe you're just paranoid. Whatever she's up to, it can't be good. 

By the second class, you're fairly certain she's aware of how nervous this makes you and that whatever gag she's pulling is already quite effective in entertaining her.

It starts with this creepy aggressive behavior and just keeps going on. You notice she's been getting louder and more confident, to the point she's practically radiating an intense aura. And she sure loves to constantly follow you around and get in your way or right in front of your face. It's given you a lot of opportunities to see her up close, at least.

Whenever you prod her about it, meekly questioning her aggressive behavior, she usually just smirks and walks away.

It doesn't make you nervous now. Your fluttering heart is taking the lead, and it feels more and more like she's metaphysically flexing on you. And it makes you a little hot. Fairly hot. Very hot.

Oh, Vriska~

In fact, not only does she play you like a fiddle, she makes you feel a special connection. Some positive, reinforcing thoughts about her are always creeping into your mind, regardless of whether you want them to be there or not.

Oh, Vriska,

How is she so fucking HOT.  
You're desperate for her. You'd do anything for her, anything she wants -- she just needs to make her move. You know you've been entranced, enraptured by her, coming from some sorry state of mind she could easily exploit. You want her to use her control and her dominance to use you, to give you whatever purpose she thinks is right. Fuck, you want to be Vriska's, you need to be Vriska's, you barely know Vriska but she made you adore her, she's been in control all long, she's been in control, Vriska is fucking with your mind, Vriska is-

Something in your mind cools off and you figure you're probably just freaking out over nothing.

The next thing you know is that you're alone in the hallway and she's standing right in front of you, looming. She's really fucking tall for a troll, let alone any human being. She smells of something *really* pleasant you just can't quite put your finger (or nose, hah) on, and her hair looks as greasy and messy as always. She "wipes" the lint off of her glasses a bit with her sleeve like a complete moron and you can't help but sweat over it. She's grinning from ear to ear at the sight of you cowering, and her razor sharp fangs are showing.

Oh wait, yeah, she's cornered you. You've almost forgotten about the fact you should definitely run now, and it might be a bit late since she's already leaning into your face.

No, no, that's wrong. There's no reason to run. You love her. You love Vriska.

She slings her arm over your shoulder, and starts speaking in the quietest, most intimidating, most condescending manner you've ever heard.

"Hey there, little 8uddy."

She looks so smug. Your bones would shatter the instant her shit eating grin grows any wider. 

"Why 8n't you in class? Something wrong?

She grabs you by your collar.

The beating of your heart goes from thundering to feeling like a fan spinning so fast it blurs.

"Do you need me to ask a second time, 8itch?"

This is probably the time to say it. 

"...V...V...Vriska?" 

"What?" 

"Are... Are you my kismesis?" 

The world stops for a moment as her eyes go wide in some emotion you can't comprehend. For that sliver of a second, you manage to find the time to ponder if you've struck some special chord or not.

You definitely realize it's the latter when she snorts and throws herself back in full force, jittering and screaming like she's going feral. She's laughing at you so loud, spitting all over you in the process. You just shrivel up there and wait for her to be done. Her violent, inhuman, but recognizably mocking shrieking is definitely doing things to your mind as well. Just don't dwell on it.

She grabs your collar again, still laughing, completely wilding out. Once she ekes the last noise out of her lungs, Vriska immediately pushes you upward, and you squeal embarrassingly at her show of strength. She's pressing, pinning you to the wall. Vriska is so strong, she could probably lift you with one hand~ oh...

"Who the FUCK do you think you are to have any right to talk to me like an equal, you puny little human 8itch? FUCK! This is fucking hilarious!!!!!!!!"

She sneers a little more and goes back to her stern facade.

"Okay, now, really. I do fucking h8 your guts 8ut you don't really h8 me, heh. Do you know why that is?"

You nod away reluctantly, your mind so foggy you're not really able to think.

"It's 8ecause I'm doing a little mind control on you, cute stuff. And you're a 8ottom also, but that's a given. Heh."

She drops you to the floor.

"Now, if you *really* h8ed me, you'd be scram8ling to run aw8y like a craven little purr8east the moment I let you go. 8ut you aren't. You love me. You fucking *adore* me."

Well, she's right. You really, really do.

As soon as she turns and begins to theatrically walk away, you're overrun at terror just at the thought of her leaving you, and reach out trying to hold on to her in any way. She looks back at you and does that disgusting snort-laugh again.

"That's a good girl."

She has you completely under her control by now, as if every negative thought of her has been wiped from your skull. Relentless and brutal, Vriska picks you up and pins you to the wall with her superhuman strength again.

"Now, are you going to follow me and my commands without any hesit8ion?"

You nod, eager, flaming inside, but with a contorted, pained expression outside. Vriska smiles, her teeth showing, and pulls her slightly greasy fingers through your hair, sliding over your scalp. Surprisingly, it doesn't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, you've probably never felt this comfortable in your life.

Vriska pulls back, thinking, and eyes you smugly.

"You haven't met my girlfriend, right? Ter8zi. Oh, She is going to LOVE you.~"

Vriska pushes her glasses up her nose and snortlaughs again. You just keep melting into her arms, safe, happy, mindless, not even considering your future with this massive bitch and her perhaps weedier counterpart. At least that's how you imagine them. Now, she's staring right into your eyes, so so deep and your mind is forcefully buzzing with thoughts of some hypothetical life serving her and... 

"You're gonna 8e mine and my girlfriend's 8itch, pr8ty thing." 

Before you can even respond with at least some submissive, guttural sound, Vriska licks her lips and pulls your head into a deep kiss. Well, deep in your half - she's pushing her rather lengthy tongue as far, far deep into your mouth she can. In contrast to her sharp, strong movements, your tongue and your lips falter and you just let her push in with minimal resistance. All you can think about now is how she's so perfect. She deserves to own you. And her girlfriend, any girl worthy of such a relation to her, surely does too.

Her mouth doesn't taste perfectly clean, you admit. Like she's drank nothing but mountain dew for years.

Vriska's tongue is pressing yours down while she excitedly groans and pushes you harder against the wall. All you can see are her glasses uncomfortably poking you, the stiff leathery skin of her face mushing against yours, her sharp, violent gaze keeping you fixated. Vriska's multi-pupiled eye examines you, reads you, takes over your mind. After a period of time that felt so much longer than it was, she stops drooling in your mouth and lets you out her grip, satisfied with having showed you your rightful place -- submitting to her -- for the first time. 

As the cerulean girl grabs you by the wrist and starts marching away with you towards the exit, your stomach churns and your brain swarms with equally scary and exciting ideas of what she's going to do. One thing you do know for sure, your life is going to be radically different now that you've been claimed by Her. There's no point in trying to escape; she has the right to do this. Even if you did get away, she'd hunt you down. She walks with venomous vigor, murmuring to herself every few moments, pushing past the front door. You feel that her grip on your wrist tighten as you step out, and your mind starts to feel more at peace. You're still a little worried about how she hasn't even let you take your stuff with you... but... oh well~

Why worry about anything when Vriska is here, holding you, not planning to ever let go?

She's taking you to her ho- erm, hive, on foot. It's a little while away, but thankfully, the weather is pleasant, and you feels so so so safe in her presence. As you get to your first crosswalk, Vriska leans down suddenly and pinches your cheek firmly. You yowl in the sudden little bit of pain inflicted, and she just puts a finger over your mouth, shushing you.

"I was just trying you out a 8it... You're so plushy, so valua8le. I 8et you'd be expensive on Alternia. 8ut look! I'm getting you for free, 8itch." 

She smirks devilishly and grabs you by the wrist, leading you again. Whenever she gets the chance, she snorts and looks at you hungrily like a fly caught in her web.

Once you two step into her messy hive, Vriska's hand still firmly locked around your wrist, you're immediately greeted by her girlfriend's dorky, unnervingly shrill laugh. Before you can even get a bearing of your surroundings, Terezi's hand is on your face, tugging your cheeks and pulling your hair as she examines you without sight. Terezi, which you quickly found out is her name, spends a little while just holding you like that and sniffing you. At one point, she gets so into the flow of it (or maybe that's just her usual procedure?) that she brushes her big broad tongue all over your face, bursting with excitement.

Once she finally lets go off you, creakily laughing again, you get a good look of her. As with most troll women, she is evidently incredibly strong, albeit her build is notably wimpier than Vriska's. Nevertheless, Terezi is also boasting gorgeous, prismatic horns, dense, messy hair, perfectly fitting fiery red glasses, and teeth that look like they could saw you in half.

"SO, YOU GOT M3 4 G1FT, VR1S?" 

Terezis nails-on-chalkboard, yet somehow dominant voice gets through to you in much the same way Vriska's intimidating yelling has. On the other hand, something about her presence, something in the air around her feels a little less intense than Vriska. She's still utterly overwhelming, but you can sense that Vriska is at the top of the pecking order, probably due to the way their castes pheromones work or something. Who knows! What matters now is that you're now in the possession of these two big strong troll women and they're heating up to you for God knows what. Fortunately, whatever it is they want of you, you want to give. You want to give into them.

Terezi playfully grabs your wrist, already sore from Vriska's firm leathery grip, and rushes over to the big couch, dropping down on there with you, her beloved shuffling behind her. The room is dimly lit only by the streaks of sun coming out the half-blinded windows. The tidiness levels of the room range from "total disarray" to "painstakingly arranged", varying from element to element. The game Terezi was playing on the console is paused, and the table in front of the couch is littered in empty bags and cans, probably piled up over the last week or so. The mess is surprisingly well concentrated to the table, though. You presume Terezi doesn't want it interfering with whatever she's doing with all those scalemates.

Now that you're comfortably seated in the couch, Terezi leans onto your shoulder and quietly exhales, enjoying the warmth of your body. That's something you've certainly noticed as well -- both of the girls have similarly low body temperatures that amplify the feeling of their touch.

You can feel her rough, slightly bony hand prowling around your body, touching up your curves through your shirt. You close your eyes and coo quietly, something keeping you from thinking about this state of bliss too much.

Vriska comes back in from the cramped kitchen behind you with a can of soda for herself and Terezi. Terezi takes a moment to tell her to leave it on the table for later and goes back to fondling your breasts through your shirt. Shrugging, Vriska just cracks open both the cans and starts drinking from them in turns, sitting down to the right of you. She listlessly throws her arm over your shoulders and they both snuggle up to you like that, Tezzie now sniffing your hair while Vris is still chugging. 

After a good few minutes of pleasant, relaxing silence, Vriska speaks up in her usually aggressive tone.  
"Hey, Tez?"  
"Y333S?"  
"If you're done sniffing her, can we get to..."  
"OF COURS3 >:]"  
Vriska looks at you smugly and grabs your shirt, pulling it up a little as you exhale nervously. You feel it ripping as her impossibly strong grip slowly yanks it upwards, and you feel a dizzying mix of sensations knowing you're nearly exposed to them. She pushes you into a sitting position, facing her girlfriend, and unhooks your bra, roughly throwing it off your chest. Terezi immediately sticks her face onto it and starts tasting it. Vriska suddenly wraps her arms around you, and surprisingly, grabs Tezzies head, pressing her down on your breasts, mushing her face about and pulling on her hair as she deliriously licks away. Once she lets her go, they both giggle and make out over your shoulder. The blind girl keeps feeling up your chest with her cold hands, sending shocks down your spine. You feel like a doll. A good doll. 

"HHH... 1 W4NN4 T4ST3 H3R MORE," Terezi mutters under her girlfriends lip.  
"Nothing's stopping you, Pyrope. Or me, for that m8tter."  
You feel Vriska's sweaty grip loosen behind you as she gives you a little bit of space to slide onto her lap, on your back. Terezi uses this changed position to pin you down and lick your face like she's feral. Vriska smiles above you and plays with Pyrope's hair. You're the filling of a lesbian sandwich. What a fucking image.

Covered in her sticky spit, your head feels heavier than before, your mind mushy. You feel so calm in their cold grip. And as the intense scents get to you, your head drops off again to the couch. Vriska's getting up. Everything feels like a blur, laying with your eyes shut as Terezi slides her tongue across your face slowly and methodically. And then, you hear unzipping above you, so loud and vivid.  
"R8dy, girl?"  
"4S 3V3R >:]"

Terezi lifts you up with her shockingly strong arms, still licking at your cheeks while seating you in her lap, pushing her sweatpants down until you feel a hard bulge pressing against your butt through her underwear. She groans in your ear.  
"3NJOY1NG TH1S POS1T1ON, G1RL13?"  
You nod thoughtlessly, resting back on her. Her girlfriend stands in front of you two, comfortably positioned to tear her underwear off as well. You mewl dreadfully, seeing some sort of alien genitalia with the growing stiffness and enticing throb of a penis and the pointy shape and slimy texture of a tentacle slither out of a thin, meaty sheath between Vriska's legs. Just the sight fills you with a desire you've never felt before. The tentabulge is colored the beautiful cerulean of her blood and has a slight, prickly ribbing.

The most exciting part of the bulge, beside it being 8 inches long and belonging to Vriska Serket, is the fact that it's oozing some sort of pre-cum like slurry, a thick, light blue slime just spilling out the tip as she strokes it and agressively groans with it in... front of your face. Oh goodness, you were in such a haze you didn't even notice she's pushing it up to your face, growling harsher and harsher.  
"Suck."  
You look up at her, disoriented, losing control of your eyes from the heavy pheromones you're smelling. She roughly grabs the back of your head and presses your face up to her hard bulge.  
"Suck, 8itch."  
Vriska guiding your head, Terezi suddenly holds your jaw open as she pushes the gooey tip of the bulge past your lips.

You don't know what to make of the taste. Or maybe you've just lost the level of reasoning needed to form complex opinions on it. It's sticky, salty, heavy, dizzying, consuming your mind with every touch on your tastebuds. The bulge just sticks deeper into your mouth. Vriska relentlessly pushes your head down on it. You start gagging painfully. The bulge begins to writhe and slither into your throat on it's own. Your face's heat and the contrast of Terezi's cold hand caressing it feels unreal.

Immersed in the heat of it, she lets her own, softer, teal bulge slither out and grind up your butt. Vriska begins to snarl and quickens her pace, pushing her throbbing bulge deep into your now paralyzed throat, paralyzed by the precum to stop it from gagging. She gets more violent with her grip, too -- ripping your hair painfully and toying with your face like she wants to rip you apart. Terezi just quietly coos behind you, rubbing herself against your now naked thigh.

The unnoticed, gentle trance of being used like a toy by two strong alien lesbians is broken up by Vriska suddenly raising her voice at you. She's closed her eyes, contorted in pleasure, making sounds unlike those you heard before. Chittering, clicking, and screaming. She's completely lost her temper and is probably calling you names in insect-like Alternian. With passionate, savage thrusts and the flailing of her bulge, your tongue helplessly circling around her girth, she finally reaches her climax, and, ripping your hair up and pressing your head all the way down as she makes those threatening noises, you feel thick gobs of genetic material move up her bulge and spurt out into your throat. You cannot budge in the slightest, and are forced to swallow every last drop as she keeps pumping and pumping it into you. Slowly turning from making feral insect noises into quietly huffing and panting, utterly breathless, she lets out one last, milder growl. She makes a last display of her dominance, getting the last drop of her genes out right into your throat and wiping it off with your lips.

Watching her love's release, Terezi, helping her grinding with her hand, lets out a few adorable shrieks and cums onto your lap, spurting and spurting out cold, sticky, teal fluid. They both make pleased noises while you just mindlessly drone, completely devoid of any thoughts. Once she's finished, watching you from above and stroking you cheek, Vriska kneels down to your level. Terezi purrs and kisses the back of your head. Vriska grabs your crotch with her firm grip, her toned hands holding you still. It's all sticky and goopy from Terezi's cum, but she rubs it regardless.  
"You are such a fucking good toy. We'll get to destroying whatever you got in those panties soon, cutie."  
She presses a soft kiss to your chest, filling your face with her messy, greasy tufts of hair. You feel safe in her and her girlfriend's arms. You feel happy between them, knowing you'll never have to leave them again.


End file.
